The FCS has recently acquired a surplused FACStar, 4 parameter flow cytometer. This instrument is capable of both analysis and sorting which should help with the increased demand for sorting time seen in FY '92 (50% compared with 38% in FY '91). New computer hardware and software for our Micro VAX 3400 has been purchased and will be installed this FY in order to provide new Microsoft Windows compatible list mode analysis software as a networked program. In addition, new disk drives will be installed to permit longer term access to data and to meet the increased demand for list mode collection.